


d'var of numbers and faith (#149 Faith)

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [28]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bar & Bat Mitzvah, Canon Jewish Character, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Female Jewish Character, Kid Fic, M/M, Tripple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children don't always follow their parents faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	d'var of numbers and faith (#149 Faith)

"Come to temple with me today, Dad." Esther asked early one Saturday morning.

"Sweetie, technically I'm not Jewish.  Your grandmother was Presbyterian."

"I know that, but thanks to your tastes in drunken one night stands I am Jewish. So come to temple with me, today."

Charlie cringed. "I need to solve this, maybe next week..."

Esther slammed her hand on the board in front of the trail of chalk. "Dad, come to temple with Grandpa and me. _Today_."

  
Charlie was uncomfortable.  He'd been taken to temple when he was four where he argued about the statistical probability of the existence of G-d.  They hadn't taken him back.

The rabbi cleared his throat. "Today the Haftarah will be read by Esther Eppes in performance of her Bat Mitzvah." Charlie's head snapped to his daughter.  She stood with grace, a shawl drawn over her head.  Old men Charlie didn't recognize gave her smiles and nods.

The words came from her lips without fault or hesitation.  It flowed as cleanly from her lips as math came from his fingers.  Words of faith Charlie didn't understand.  Prayer to a G-d Charlie never spoke to. Couldn't calculate. Didn't believe in.  Honest words sung by by someone with faith.

  
Later Charlie blinked in the sunlight.  People he didn't know congratulated him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Esther.

"You don't believe in this stuff."

"But you do?"

"I don't have math to make the universe make sense, Dad. I can't just look at things and calculate how they fit.  Sometimes I just have to have faith."

Charlie looked at the grass. Calculated its rate of growth and the height of the sun by the shadow. "Aren't we supposed to throw you a party?"

"Buy me an ice cream and we'll call it good."


End file.
